


Работники ножа и топора

by jedi_katalina



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020





	Работники ножа и топора

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020


End file.
